


Drinking Habit

by Gaybrand



Series: one offs/short stories [1]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alcohol, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybrand/pseuds/Gaybrand
Summary: babysitting a drunk is always annoying but when its HABIT its somehow worse and yet slightly charming





	1. evening [part 1]

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some fluff nonsense please enjoy

"HABIT what the fuck" 

Firebrand found himself rhetorically asking once again. He'd found the demon sprawled over the shabby couch in their shared home. HABIT looking uncharacteristically confused as if he weren't entirely sure of his surroundings. 

He'd come home hoping that HABIT was out. The demon was loud and Firebrand's headache didn't take to kindly to his antics most of the time. 

He had long given up on understanding why they lived together. Perhaps the answer was convenience, perhaps HABIT had some elaborate plan for Firebrand that he'd neglected to mention, or perhaps they both just wanted company. Firebrand was his equal after all, he could leave whenever he wanted for as long as he wanted. As a matter of fact, he didn't even have to be here; he wasn't a prisoner of HABIT's. Yet he stayed, sometimes HABIT was enjoyable. Someone intelligent to speak to. Someone with generally mutual interests. 

Now, however, was not one of those times.

Finally seeming to notice him, HABIT sat up with a big stupid grin on his face. Firebrand noted the empty bottles on the ground, a sight he was all too familiar with although he was usually on the opposite side of this situation. He didn't even know that HABIT could get drunk.

Evidently it was not only completely possible, but relatively easy. The demon's eyes were unfocused and glazed over and he seemed to rock back and forth slightly. 

"Heya, fuckface hows it goin?" HABIT slurred, still grinning. He was wearing his awful fedora and bloodstained jacket, though the hat was crooked and it seemed as though he'd spilled some of his drink on the coat. 

"Why the hell are you drunk?" Was all Firebrand could think to respond with. It just didn't seem like HABIT to drink until he could hardly function.

"Oh what so, so you can do it alll the time but I've gotta be sober?" HABIT scoffed, "That's some bull fuckin shit right there pal. I'll do what i want." 

"It was just a question, Christ" Firebrand held his hands up, rolling his eyes. His stomach ached and it occurred to him that he didn't exactly remember when he'd eaten last, so he left HABIT on the couch and walked towards the kitchen. 

"Hey im fuckin talking" HABIT turned around watching him leave and growled a little 

"Don't let me stop you then" Firebrand waved back, continuing on to the other room. 

Though the swinging door that separated the living room and the kitchen, heard a slightly muffled "little shit" from HABIT. He shook his head and searched for something to eat, unfortunately, there really wasn't anything but seemingly random ingredients. HABIT had evidently gone through all the alcohol too. 

"Prick" Firebrand muttered to himself closing the nearly barren fridge. He stood in the middle of the room thinking before he decided he could at least make tea. It wasn't food per say but it was something and his stomach really hurt. 

He filled and set the kettle on the stove to heat up and then grabbed a mug from the cupboard. "Maybe asshat over there could use some" he thought. He grabbed a second mug figuring that it would maybe help sober the demon up. He didn't want to deal with drunk HABIT for longer than he had to.

Firebrand set up both mugs to let the tea steep. There was a soft thud from outside the kitchen door and Firebrand rolled his eyes. He supposed he’d deal with that in a few minutes. He leaned against the counter with a sigh running his hands through his hair and rubbing his eyes. Firebrand was exhausted. He was always exhausted and what little sleep he could get never seemed to help. He had to wonder what the hell was the point of being a god-like entity if he still needed food and sleep. He opened his eyes figuring the tea was probably ready.

Carefully picking up the mugs so he wouldn't spill, Firebrand walked back into the living room where he found that HABIT was no longer sitting on the couch. Instead, the demon was lying facedown on the floor in between the coffee table and the sofa.

“Hey jackass, sit up and drink this” Firebrand said pushing some of HABIT's junk off the cluttered coffee table to make room for the tea. HABIT mumbled incoherently into the floor.

Firebrand crossed his arms “there's no way i could possibly understand you, try again”.

HABIT rolled over onto his side with a grunt and looked up in Firebrand's general direction.

“booze?” 

“no” 

HABIT growled, displeased with the answer. He sat up partially “what is it then?” then he suddenly grinned and sat up completely “did you poison it?” he accused with a sort of playful tone to his voice.

“it's just tea, and no i didn't poison it but if i had why the hell would i tell you.” Firebrand shook his head and sat down on the sofa.

“well it ain't any fun if ya didn't poison it” HABIT grumbled, pulling himself back on the couch next to Firebrand. The demon picked up the mug with unsteady hands, sniffed it suspiciously, and then attempted to chug it. 

“ow fuck, it's hot..” HABIT whined after swallowing the mouthful of liquid. He held the mug in one hand and punched the side of Firebrands arm with the other.

“yeah….its tea….don’t punch me”

“well ya coulda warned me” HABIT grumbled more, punching Firebrands arm again.

“God you're fucking stupid when you're drunk.” Firebrand muttered his arm now sore “and i already said don't fuckin punch me.” 

“You're worse…” HABIT said sounding bitter as he stared into his mug.

Firebrand drank his tea, the heat not bothering him, and looked at HABIT out of the corner of his eye. 

“is that why you did this?” he asked

“hmm?” 

“is that why you got shitfaced? To spite me?” 

HABIT looked away. There was a period of silence where HABIT did nothing and Firebrand just sipped at his drink. After several minutes of just sitting like this, Firebrand almost wished he hadn't said anything. HABIT eventually set down his mug and stretched with an obnoxiously loud yawn. Firebrand figured he was going to bed, but was proved wrong when HABIT scooted closer to him.

He gave the demon a confused look but HABIT didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around his neck and tried to press himself into Firebrands chest.

“what the fuck-”

“shut up” HABIT interrupted, he grabbed the mug from Firebrand and put it on the floor.

“HABIT, seriously what the fuck are you doing” Firebrand said as HABIT climbed into his lap and buried his face into his chest. HABIT didn't answer him, he just kept trying to cuddle closer to him.

Firebrand sat awkwardly not sure how to react. He wasn't used to this sort of physical contact. He sort of liked it but it was strange. HABIT smelled like whisky and blood but he was warm. Firebrand eventually put his arms around the demon in a sort of partial hug.

HABIT sighed. Firebrand continued to hold him as if he were a tired child. It was comforting in a way. He couldn't remember the last time he’d had any sort of intimacy with anyone, which sure as hell made him feel lonely but also gave him more appreciation for whatever was going on now. 

Firebrand realized HABIT was asleep after a while but made no attempt to do anything about it. Until he found himself almost dozing off as well and he decided that it would be best to put HABIT to bed. It would be better than waking up to a sober but pissy HABIT who probably wouldn't appreciate being cuddled, even though he had started it 

He took off HABIT's stupid hat and set it on the sofa next to them. Adjusting the demon so he could lift him but gently so as not to wake him, Firebrand stood up with a grunt of effort. HABIT was heavy. He carried him, like one would carry a sleeping child, into the bedroom. There was only one in the house,and only one bed, but HABIT didn't usually sleep and when he did it was often just a quick nap on the couch. 

He must have made the bed while Firebrand was away and for that matter cleaned up the room because everything was neat and devoid of all the clutter that had been there when Firebrand left.

He very gently placed HABIT on the bed and covered him with a blanket, but didn't leave the room. He really didn't want to sleep on the couch or, god forbid, stay up all night again. HABIT looked so peaceful too. 

He shook his head. Fuck it. He could argue that HABIT had decided to come to bed in the morning if he had too. He walked around to the other side of the bed and slowly crawled into it next to the demon, covering himself with the same blanket. He sighed,but in contentment this time, as he shifted as close as he could without directly touching HABIT. The last thing Firebrand remembered before finally falling asleep was that he'd forgotten about his tea.


	2. morning [part two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HABIT wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone here requested a part two in like April [i didn't see til like a week ago bc i hardly checked my ao3 while i was like, moving and shit] so i am sorry for that but i wrote this pretty fast but i think ive improved since when i first posted this. anyway its more fluffy garbage some refrences to drinking a lot and a handful of innuendos. enjoy :3

“Hey get the fuck up”

Firebrand groaned at the abrupt loud voice nearly in his ear coming from a warm lump that he was holding. He reasoned that if he didn't open his eyes he didn't have to deal with it.

“Listen you queer wake up and get off me before i start hittin ya”

Firebrand opened hi eyes and glared, still tired, at HABITs very unamused expression. He was squirming as if he were trying to get away and somehow firebrand was too strong. 

“What's your fuckin problem” he muttered hardly able to keep his eyes open for some reason.

“You're touching me” HABIT replied condescending as if he were speaking to a rather stupid child.

“Well, serves you right” firebrand hugged him tighter, still mostly because he enjoyed the feeling but also because he enjoyed how much it was annoying HABIT. “Acting like a dumbass last night and i had to deal with it, this is your punishment.”

“Gee what did i do to piss you off this much, try an sleep with ya?” HABIT said still trying to roll away from firerand grip.

“What no you fuckin freak” firebrand shoved him away hard enough so he fell off the bed with a loud thump. He found, however, he didn't find the idea of HABIT making a move on him like that particularly upsetting.

“Well it's happened before” HABIT muttered using the bed to pull himself up and grimacing. He sat on the side of the bed running his hand through his hair over and again, firebrand watching him with interest still laying down. HABIT suddenly flopped backwards onto firebrands body nearly knocking the wind out of him.

“Ow shit”

“My head hurts” HABIT whined ignoring firebrand. 

“Yeah moron thats what fuckin happens” firebrand said trying and failing to push HABIT off him, he suddenly was a huge lump of dead weight. 

“Fix it”

“Can't. Even if i could, no.”

“Brandy fix it” HABIT repeated gently punching him in the chest.  
“Stop hitting me you fuckin toddler what do you even want me to do.” firebrand rolled his eyes and grabbed HABITs wrist leading to a short but vigorous wrestling match on the bed where HABIT just about fell off again before managing to pin firebrand, but only because he let him so he wouldn't whine.

“Make me food, soup or somthin,” HABIT demanded now sitting on his chest.

“How, your dumbass is crushing me.”

“If i get up will you.”

“I guess you'll just have to see won't you.” firebrand grinned enjoying how HABIT squinted at him annoyed with his teasing. He did get off and firebrand sat up pretending to be deciding whither he should do what HABIT said or not. He then shoved HABIT off the bed again and stood quickly going to the kitchen before HABIT could catch up, giggling to himself when he hear HABIT swearing as he ran off.

He was sitting on the kitchen counter when HABIT walked in, having remembered there was no food in the house and hoping to rub it in HABIT face.

“Now What the fuck are you doing up there” HABIT crossed his arms

“There isn't anything here to eat. You ate it all while i was away. “ firebrand reminded him smugly.

“Well only food goes on the fuckin counter so unless i'm havin you get down.” the demon barked irritably. 

“I probably taste gross, wouldn't recommend.” firebrand slid off the counter and sat instead on the table set up in the kitchen. 

“I guess your pretty skinny, not a lot of meat but hey might be good.” HABIT shrugged giving him a disbelieving look, clearly annoyed by his defiance. “There is a chair right there.”

“”I like to sit here.” firebrand said resting one foot on the aforementioned chair and swinging the other leg under the table.

“Well i don't like it.” HABIT said and with that statement he wrapped his arms around him in what seemed to be another strange hug and lifted firebrand almost effortlessly, setting him down in the chair. “ there, civilized.” he stated with a nod, looking far to proud of himself. 

“...buzzkill” firebrand mumbled but he felt his face heat up, his mind straying and wondering why he enjoyed how easily HABIT could do this. The demon sat across from him and took off the jacket that he'd slept in the night before and tossing it on the ground. He wore some ripped and severely faded band t shirt [white zombie possibly?] that was far too small for him, at least in regards to his muscular arms and chest. Firebrand realized he was staring and shook himself.

“So what are ya gonna feed me.” HABIT asked after a while.

“I'm not your mom or your wife,” firebrand rolled his eyes.

“Well you could be one of those things of you'd like,” HABIT shrugged and firebrand couldn't tell if he was joking or not. “How about pizza? You could use somethn too i mean look at ya.”

“Thanks. Only if you're paying.” firebrand shook his head.

“Don't have to pay if you threaten em, or kill em.” HABIT said with a laugh. 

“No pizza.”

“ what i was jokin c'mon,”

“Oh no you weren't you rat bastard.”

“Fine in your gonna be a big pussy about it i'll be ‘civilized’ or whatever and pay” HABIT said with dramatic air quotes. “ but only if you join me.”

“Deal. “ firebrand shook his head again standing. “I'm taking a shower first though.”

“Take all the time you need babe.” HABIT said flashing a toothy grin.

When firebrand was finished and dressed agaid he wandered back into the kitchen led by the smell of hot food. He stopped abruptly when walking in seeing the strange sight before him. In the middle of the table as expected was a large hot pizza but there were also two wine glasses, though neither of them seemed to be filled with wine, and candles. Stranger than that was HABIT, who had changed clothes, now wearing a hideous floral button up shirt and jeans but with less blood on them. He had his horrible fedora again, his hair slicked back and there was an overwhelming smell of cologne urrounding him.

“There you are. was startin to think you drowned.” HABIT joked grinning from his side of the table. “Nice outfit, i guess i didn't have to get so fancied up after all.”

“Well i didn't realize i was eating pizza in fucking paris,” firebrand said finally able to remember how to talk again. He was just wearing an old sweater and black skinny jeans.

“Not sayin ya gotta be paris,though flattered you think this is close, but dress up for our next date brandy.” HABIT scolded amicably, standing and pulling out the other chair for him.

“Date?” firebrand mumbled bewildered, taking the seat without thinking about it. “You're joking right.”

“”What did you think i meant brandy?” HABIT said amused,

“Uh...breakfast?” firebrand replied stupidly.

“Well it's a date and you're gonna like it mostly cus i said so, but look i got you whisky and cheese pizza since you drink but don't eat pig or whatever.” HABIT took a drink out of his own cup and handed firebrand a piece of pizza on a ridiculously breakable looking china plate.

“Well that's...strangely thoughtful.” 

“Your picky and stubborn and like jewish or whatever so hey.” HABIT shrugged. 

Firebrand examined both the food and drink thoroughly, knowing HABIT better than to test it blindly, the demon seemed amused by this and watched him while simultaneously eating half the pizza by himself. 

When he did eat it he found it both to be completely normal as well as wonderful after so long without proper food. He tried not to look too eager eating it and restrained himself from getting more immediately trying to avoid throwing up. As a distraction he looked at HABIT still a little awkward at the whole notion. He'd never really been on a date before, besides maybe a high school dance years and years ago and that didn't count really as it was with a girl and was about as interested in men as firebrand was in women. 

“So uh….i mean thank you for..this. “ he tried not to make eye contact and took a sip of his drink.”uh just..why though, like not to sound..ungrateful but..”

“Well you see typically when you like someone you take them on a date, or so it has been explained to me though that damn tv.” HABIT chuckled “plus i guess i figured you deserve a little treat for puttin up with me drunk.”

“Well i mean, i guess you weren't all that bad,” firebrand admitted, not willing to say anything HABIT might not remember such as the cuddling. “I was tired and more annoyed you drank all the alcohol i suppose.”

“Yeah well, that is a bit rude huh. You bought it and it was a lot of fuckin booze man jesus.” HABIT chuckled. Firebrand could hardly believe he was almost apologizing and yet still criticising his drinking in the same sentence.   
“Either way, i'll get us some more. I kinda like this just..me an you, drinks, food we didn't have to cook. Kinda nice.” HABIT rambled almost awkwardly, as if he were somewhat nervous. “ Could use some music but you're picky about that too.”

“Metal and what frank sinatra? Not necessarily my cup of tea i guess i tolerate it.” firebrand shrugged humored by his demeanor. 

“Hey ol mr sinatra was mostly vinny's taste i just wanted to ruin it a little for him.” HABIT waved his hand dismissively. “Of course i… was him for a time...wasn't too bad.” he added as if he was bragging. Firebrand might be suspicious of him but god he could be charming in his own fucked up strange way. 

“So….you wanted to do this again is what i'm hearing?” firebrand asked tentatively, unsure if he'd interpreted it right. 

“Well...yeah if your not gonna be a lame ass and back out on me.” HABIT ran his hands through his hair not quite meeting his eye.

“Well this wasn't entirely painful besides all the cologne so why not.” firebrand smiled, genuinely this time excited despite himself.

“Fucking excellent, i'll wear even more next time.” HABIT flashed a wide toothy grin and jumped out of his seat. “Well i'm off to run some errands and bash my head against a wall so i won't feel it anymore, catch ya later sweetheart gimme a kiss before i go.” he said very hurried, planting a quick peck to firebrands forehead before nearly running out the door leaving firebrand reeling from the suddenness.

“Well, shit alright then.” he mumbled to himself. He set himself to work cleaning up just for something to do after all that but found he wasn't upset by HABITs proposal or his never ending antics. In fact, he found he might actually enjoy them.


End file.
